the legend of korra how it should have ended
by stwie griffin
Summary: well i thought that the finale was good but i felt that more things should have been said i am against the idea that korra and asami are a couple i think they are just best friends holding hands together however i liked the ending but i wanted mako to die so here i thought about how it should have ended


(You are going to answer for everything you have done) said Sue in an angry voice to Kuvira as Lin was putting the handcuffs on her .Assami placed a hand on korra's shoulder ,the air bender kids jump to hug her, Bolin wrapped his arm around her neck . korra saw the everyone was happy to see the she has made alive, she tried searching for Mako then she saw his hand on her shoulder he pulled her for a hug and sighed in relief . korra noticed his burned arm as she felt that her chest was getting wet with red liquid when they were hugging and when they pulled apart korra saw his wound on his chest, she said in a shaky voice ( M…M..Mako) he smiled a little bit (eh..eh.. hey korra) he said, as he fell to the ground where she caught his head with her right hand and placed the left one on his bleeding chest (y..you w..will be fine) she said,as tears were falling out of her face (get me some water and mako I need to keep your eyes open and stay with me) she yelled. Zhu Li brought her a bottle of water korra used water bending to receive the water as she started to heal his wound (this is not good this is not good at all)she mumbled in a sad tone before she heard his weak voice(korra…I really like you and I think we were meant for each other) he giggled, a bit then she blustered through tears and remembered the first time she had told him that in the arena, she knew in her heart he was never going to make it (I love you Mako) she muttered, he smiled and told her in a very weak tone(I….I….I know m..m..me too) he used all his strength to raise his hand and touch her cheek then she kissed his cold lips and when they pulled apart he took one last breath( I'm real glad to have met you korra ) then died in her arms, she could not believe what just happened everyone was standing in disbelief Bolin and Assami blustered through tears, Meelo and Ikii bury their faces in Jinora's chest, korra planted a kiss on Mako's forehead and then stood up she felt kind of dizzy lost her balance and almost fell to the ground then Tenzin caught her as she leaned against him and looked at him in disbelief as her tears were falling out of her eyes.

…..

During midnight korra was still holding Mako's cold dead hand, after they had covered him she kept staring at him without blinking, Tenzin saw that korra was in a much more darker place which was worse than after she had been poisoned korra raised Mako's hand and kissed it (I will never forget you) she said, as she let go of his hand then all of the went back to Air Temple Island . korra sat by the lake dipping her legs in the water and moving them backward and forward slowly when Bolin approached her she asked him, without looking at him (Bolin…..what happened exactly ?) Bolin sat next to her (Well…..we couldn't shut down the spirit vines so he shot them with lightning after he had told me to leave, but when I came back for him his arm was burned as his chest was bleeding I thought you were the only one who could help him since you are the only water bender with us but he…) Bolin had tried to fight his tears before korra asked him to leave her a bit so she could sort things out . by the time Mako and Bolin's family arrived they knew what happened. Their grandmother felt so awful as she couldn't believe that she had just gotten her grandson back into her life until she lost him all over again, she started weeping then Bolin gave her a hug she felt better that she still had Bolin, his younger brother. She stared at korra then asked Bolin (isn't this the Avatar….Mako's ex-girlfriend)(yes grandma..that's korra)Bolin answered, (she seems sadder than we are)she said, as she was approaching korra and sat next to her who didn't even bother to look at her (look sweetie I know that you are upset right now but your still young and beautiful you have to move on)korra looked at her and said in a dead voice ( I could never move on I could never forget him my life will never be the same again) the old woman told her( you know mako told me about how you too met how you to broke up…mako mentioned that you were the one who showed him the importants of putting others before himself )korra looked at her and her eyes were full of hope (he said that ?)korra asked, (yes…he also said that whenever he thinks of you… you continue to inspire him)korra smiled a bit and understood why he sacrificed himself. His grandmother removed mako's red scarf and wrapped it around korra's neck (I can't take this) korra said as holding the scarf (nonsense I'm sure he would have wanted you to have it..wear it every day honey )said the old woman korra gave her a big hug as a tear fell down to her cheek but it wasn't out of sadness it was out of happiness because even with Mako gone he still would live on in her heart .It was nearly dawn as korra was still sitting watching the new spirit portal she didn't feel tired at all and everybody left. Asami came to korra (korra aren't you tired at all its nearly sunrise and you haven't slept at all)korra looked at her ( Asami I'm 21 years old I can take care of myself..when I want to sleep I'll go to sleep) Asami stared at her in sadness ( korra…please…I need you to be strong you and Bolin are all I have left in this world….I heated some water for you if you want to wash up then go to bed)korra sighed and said (fine) then she washed up and she went straight to bed, grabbed Mako's scarf and cuddled it closed her eyes thinking about Mako.

After 3 months….during the wedding party for Varrick and Zhu Li…Bolin was talking to prince Wu who apologized to Bolin about Mako telling him he was a good man when korra walked she was wearing a water tribe blue dress along with Mako's scarf (good to see you prince Wu…or should I say king Wu..are you ready to go back to Bossing Say and finally take the throne)korra said as pointing a finger at Wu ( about that…I was thinking about stepping down as king and divide the Earth kingdom)Korra and Bolin's jaws were open as their eyes grew wide with shock (are you joking ?)Bolin asked in shock (I'm serious I think that the Earth kingdom would be better if the states were independent and it had elected leaders just like the United Republic ) Wu said .korra smiled ( I think it's a wonderful idea.. I'll do everything in my power to help you make that happen ) she said (looking forward to work with you but for now the dance floor calls )he said as walking to the dancing floor, korra stared at Bolin ( hey…how have you been doing ?) she asked as she put her hand on his shoulder .Bolin knew that she was talking about his brother ( I should be fine … three months had past and I still miss him pretty bad )he said while he was trying to fight his tears korra gave him a hug ( I can't believe he's gone ) he whispered (I know )korra said ( I'm glad was able to switch to your side and work things out with him)he said as he put his hands on her shoulders (you should be glad too…. You heard the words "I love you" from him)he said (I guess) she told him (I know my brother he always have…. and he always will)Bolin told korra who was touched by these words.

Korra was out of the party up the stairs leaning against the wooden frame staring at the new spirit portal when Tenzin walked towards her and said (I spoke to president Raiko tomorrow he announcing a plan to expand the city) korra turned her head ( I bet Aang never could have imagined there would be a spirit portal right in the heart of Republic city)she said as Tenzin stared at her and said (korra…you have transformed the world more within a few years than most avatars did during their lifetimes )

(but I get the feeling that I've just begun…there is so much more I want to learn and do )korra said as Tenzin smiled ( you don't know how happy I am to see you so full of hope)(it's been a bumpy ride …huh)korra said as Tenzin crossed his hand from behind and said (I think we have all realized that life is one big bumpy ride)

Korra stared at Tenzin and told him( I know I was at a dark place after I had been poisoned …and after Mako died…..but I finally understand why I had to go through all that… I needed to understand what true suffering really means so I could become more compassionate to others… even to people like kuvira )Tenzin smiled and rested his hand on korra's shoulder as she rested hers on his then Asami walked in (excuse me Tenzin)she looked kind of troubled (Varrick is looking for you…..something…something about wanting to borrow a glider suit to fly off the tower )Tenzin was shocked as he ran in a rush (that doesn't seem like a good idea)he said korra asked Asami in a gentle voice (can you sit with me for a minute I am not ready to go back to the party just yet )Asami smiled as she sat near korra she noticed that korra was sort of sad korra looked at her (I don't think I ever really apologized )korra said to Asami who wondered (for what ?)(for being gone all that time and for not coming back sooner)Asami held her hand and told her (you don't have to apologize for anything I am just so happy you're here now..I.. I don't think I could have handled losing you that day…I've already lost my father)as her eyes were full tears ( I'm so so sorry about what happened )korra said as she hugged her (thank you korra…I'm just glad I was able to forgive him)korra grabbed Mako's scarf cuddled her nose in it ( I'm glad I was able to tell Mako how I felt before he…..you know )she said when korra and Asami pulled apart the both of them sighed korra asked Asami ( remember when we first met ?) (yeah)Asami answered korra said (it didn't end of on the best terms did it )(I guess not )(I mean….Asami you and I used to hate each other …and now…)Asami smiled and said (now we're friends..best friends )korra looked at her and smiled as she told her ( we are more than that….we 're sisters )Asami was touched by her words as she hugged her again.

Both of them stayed quiet for a few minutes (so.. what now ? …back to the dance floor)korra suggested and Asami refused ( I'm kind of danced out …. But honestly after every that happened in the past few months I could…use a vacation)she said korra gasped and said (let's do it….let's go on a vacation…just the two of us…anywhere you want)Asami looked at her( really?...okay well I've always wanted to see what the spirit world's like )she said korra smiled and said(sounds perfect)

That night the both were in their casual clothes carrying backpacks they were walking towards the spirit portal and they stopped for a moment korra grabbed Mako's scarf and stared at it then the both smiled at each other and walked to the spirit portal hand in hand when they interred it they started looking at each other lovingly as the golden lights of the spirit portal transformed them into the spirit world .

THE END


End file.
